James Knox
by Pebbles7092
Summary: Harry has been adopted by none other than Ethan Knox, the best quidditch player and his wife, the greatest unspeakable ever! By the way, James and Lily are alive. ADOPTED BY udi-chan
1. Chapter 1

** Finding a new home**

"I have had enough from you! You have done nothing but ruin or lives!" Vernon Dursley yelled at his one almost two year old nephew.

Vernon turned to his wife and said as calmly to her as he could," Pet, I am going to do the same thing we should have done months ago when we found him, on our doorstep, take him to the orphanage!"

When Petunia nodded, he grabbed Harry from the gruff of his neck none to gently and dumped him in the back seat of his car and drove away, without bothering to buckle him up.

Vernon finally stopped in front of an old building. The small infant was looking around with wide eyes.

"He we are!" Vernon grunted. He then turned around and looked at Harry with his beady eyes. "We are finally getting rid of you!"

* * *

Vernon quickly walked up the steps to the orphanage, dragging Harry with him.

A kind looking woman opened the door with a nice looking smile on her face.

"Hello sir! she began. "Please do come in side, it is awfully cold out there isn't it?"

Vernon only grunted in response and quickly began" Hello,My name is Vernon Dursley and I am afraid I can not take care of my nephew anymore."

"You see, we, my wife and I, have a child, and can not afford to have another child in our household ma'me."

"Of course and please call me Ms. Jenkins and be well rest assured that mister..............

"Potter" Vernon said quickly.

"Yes, Mister Potter will find a home."

"Come on sweetie, why don't you go and play while, your uncle signs some papers." Ms. Jenkins said to the infant, with a large smile on her face.

Slowly Harry nodded and allowed to allow him to lead him to the playpin where a couple other toddlers were playing.

"Here you go" Vernon said as he signed at the bottom.

"You be good now, ok Harry?" Vernon asked Harry with a false smile.

Harry nodded, fearful of what would happen if he didn't.

* * *

" Ethan you know I really want a child right?" Season Knox asked her husband.

"Of course, but honey, you know what the doctor said." Ethan responded, as he finished tying his shoes.

"What about adoption?" Season asked suddenly, her eyes lighting up.

"That would work" Ethan said slowly. It would, Season wouldn't have to quit her job at the Ministry of Magic and him having a quidditch job helped with the money.

"Can we adopt today?" Season asked, almost begged.

"What!?" Ethan said incredously.

"Please baby, you know that its all I want" Season begged.

"Fine" Ethan said giving in.

"Thank you!, Thank you!" Season yelled, kissing him square on the mouth.

* * *

"Just this way." Ms. Jenkins' voice was heard from the front door.

"Harry being curious as he always was, peeked from the playpin at the young couple.

The woman spotted him, and her heart melted.

"Oh Ethan look at him" Season said to her husband, pointing to Harry.

Ethan followed her gaze, and looked at Harry. He gave a grin and waved at him.

"That's Harry Potter." Ms. Jenkins said. "He's been here for about a month."

Ethan and Season exchanged shocked glances, they very well knew who Harry Potter is.

Harry Potter. The defeater of Voldemort. The one who conquered. Also the one who died.

Yes, thats right, the one who died or not in this case.

"We'll take him." Season and Ethan said in Unison.

"Of course!" said, clearly flustered that they picked so quickly.

At the end of the day Harry Potter was now known as James Ethan Knox.


	2. Morning fun

Fourteen years later found a sixteen year old James Knox in bed fast asleep.

"Wakey, wakey, Jamesy ol' boy!" Ethan Knox hollered in a sing-song voice as he walked into James' room.

James snored.

"Well, you asked for it," Ethan told the sleeping figure with wicked smile on his face. Seconds later Ethan had conjured a bucket of ice cold water in thin air, planning a daring move that many would think suicidal to be preforming on the James Knox. Without pausing to think of possible reprocussions, Ethan flicked his wand and poured all of the icy water onto James' head.

A rather gurgled snore emitted from the sleeping teen, shocking Ethan.

Season happened to walk by then and as she did she couldn't help but raise and eyebrow before sighing and shaking her head rather exasperatedly at Ethan. "Oh, Ethan." The still gaping man turned to her and she continued. "Haven't you realized that your son can only be risen from slumber by three highly treasured things in his life?"

"Oh, really?" Ethan started, looking at her dubiously.

"Yes, darling."

"Well put your money where your mouth is and prove it then."

The beautiful witch huffed lightly. "Fine." Turning to James she cleared her throat and spoke kindly in a sweet, gentle tone, "James, sweetie, I'm making pancakes-"

"Be right there!" James yelled, his body jerking up in the bed. "I'll take seven," he continued in the same loud manner, having not opened his eyes yet.

Season turned to her husband with a smug smirk and said four little words that always made him want to bash his head in with annoyance. "I told you so." They poured like honey off of her lips and she savored the taste for a moment.

Confused, James turned to his mother, noticing her for the first time. "So, there's no pancakes?" She giggled and left the room, a slight bounce in her step as Ethan turned to glare at his son. "What? Did I do something?" James asked, oblivious.

"You might want to get ready, James," Season called over her shoulder. She could sense James' confusion without looking and turned back to him, standing in the doorway. She looked at him quite pointedly before speaking in a very slow manner as if he were still a young child, "Remember, you are going to England today."


	3. Goodbye?

**Goodbye! Hello!**

"Remember, you are going to England today?!" Season reminded her very confused son.

"Oh yeah! I got pack!" James said, suddenly remembering.

"You didn't pack?" his mother said very slowly, as if she didn't believe it.

James paled and gulped. "I- uh you see well-" James started.

"You know what?- never mind" Season said, through gritted teeth.

"Listen you have exactly- two hours to pack everything." Season said, looking defeated.

"Thanks mom! Love you!" James said, trying to suck up.

"Oh no mister! The only reason I'm not yelling at you right is because my little boy is going away to England for a whole year." Season said, tearing up at the end.

"Oh come on mom, you are going to see me on Christmas and all those other holidays we celebrate." James said trying to console her.

"I know it just that-" Season didn't finish, she dissolved into tears and fled the room.

"It's okay son, you know she is really protect." Ethan said to his son.

"I know, I know, it's just that I'm going to miss her too, you know." James said.

"What does that make me, huh?chop liver?" Ethan asked sarcastically.

"I dunno. I mean you could if you wanted-" James responded with a smirk.

"Man I walked myself into that one, didn't I?" Ethan asked himself.

"You know that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" James said, trying to annoy his father.

"Oh shut up" was all Ethan said.

"Well isn't someone grumpy?" James teased.

Ethan didn't answer, he just walked out of the room.

"Hey! I was just joking" James yelled to his father.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Season asked as she fixed his perfectly straight clothes.

"Mom we went over this a ton of times, and yes I am sure I want to go." James said a little annoyed at his mother.

"Oh come on honey, he will be fine." Ethan said trying to console his wife.

James checked his watch " Well its time for me to go." he said.

"Do you know who to go to? which family?" Season started to fire questions at him.

"Yes I know!, It's the Potters? Right?" James asked.

"What?!" Season choked.

"Yeah thats what it says, the Potters."

"Um, mom? what's going on?" James asked his mother.

"Oh, nothing dear." Season said.

"Yeah son, have a good time." Ethan said, his eyes wide.

"Okay, then, bye" James said slowly.

"Bye!" Season said quickly, before she grabbed Ethan and ran off.

James entered the plane, shaking his head.

'Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to see them pretty soon?' James mused in his head, once he sat down in his seat.

A/N: Hey guys was it good?

plz review.


	4. hello!

**Arriving in England!**

"Finally" Harry groaned, as the plane landed

The flight from America to England took a long time, not to mention that Harry had ADHD, made it twice as long.

Harry stretched one more time and exited the plane.

Harry went down to the baggage claim and got his baggage.

When he finally got to the parking lot, and started to look for his ecscourt.

Finally a red haired woman waved at him and got his attention.

"Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"" looked suprised as she looked at him, but quickly changed it to a friendly face, only a mother could have.

"Yes, dear" she said warmly. "You must be James" she said with a chuckle.

Seeing his confused face, she elaborated," You see m Husband's name is James too."

"Oh" was all James said.

"Well we must get going then, she said. " Do you have all your stuff?"

"Oh, yeah, its all in my pocket."

"Well come on then lets go." she said, shooing him towards a expensive, black car.

"So where do you live?" James asked after a long and awkward silence.

"Oh, we live in a house or I should say manor, in Godric's Hallow, Scottland.

"Really?" James asked really interested.

She just nodded.

" 'Cause I was born there."

She looked suprised but didn't say anything.

After another silence, it was lily who tried to start a conversation.

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Oh well we live in Miami, Florida." he responded.

"Dad has to travel alot during the quidditch seasons, so its usually just Mom and me."

"You don't see your Father alot?" Lily asked

"No I do, he's the best. Though he can be very immature, we can talk about anything."

"When I graduate, I'm going to play quidditch, just like my old man." James said proudly.

"I've even got some offers."

"But your only sixteen" Lily said, looking suprised again.

"Yeah I know"

"So what position do you play?"

"Seeker" James said, with a faint smile on his face.

"Well we're here." Lily said as the pulled up into a huge mansion, with a long driveway, and a garden on the side.


	5. HAVE TO READ AN

Authors Note

HEY GUYS I'M HERE TO LET U KNO THAT I'M NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 20 REVEWS, SO PLZ REVIEW!

THX FOR UR TIME!


	6. Shall we?

**A/N: Hey Guys listen up! I am not gonnna update as often. You see I have a new story I am working on, so I have to divide my time. SO sorry!**

**By the way its a short chappy.**

"Nice house" James complimented, looking at the enormous house.

It was tall, it had probably five or six stories and had wide spacing and a huge backyard as well.

"Thank You." Lily said, all the while blushing.

To get complimented by Season Knox's son felt amazing to her. After all Season is one of the best unspeakables ever. She was the one who invented the cure to insanity. It helped many people like the Longbottom's for example.

"You are welcome" James said playfully with a laugh.

Lily couldn't help but join in. There was something about James Ethan Knox, that drew you in. It made you want to be his best friend.

'Maybe its his charm' Lily mused to herself as she and James climbed up the stairs to her house.

"Now I want to warm you, my husband and his close friends and family are huge quidditch fans, ecspecially Ethan Knox." Lily said with a wink.

James only grinned and nodded back.

"Not to mention he has his sister over. And well, she also brought her husband and son." Lily started.

"Micheal, my nephew, is a bit arrogant and thinks he's all that, him and his friend Ron Weasley." Lily finished with a sigh.

"So basically, I should watch out for your husband's friends and family, not to mention his nephew and his friends, who are arrogant and think they are all that?" James asked with a chortle.

"Correct, Correct, and Correct." Lily said with a chuckle.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" James asked.

"Shall we m'lady?" James said, offering Lily his arm with a bow.

"But of course, m'lord." Lily said with a giggle.

And with that James Ethan Knox entered the sacred doors. Not knowing that when he finally left, how changed he would be.

**So how was the guys?**

**I know about the cliffy. but I had to do it.**

**Okay now, below are pairing choices. Please pick and review. **

**thx: Pebbles7092 ;-)**

**Harry/James Parings:**

**James/Kaite Bell**

**James/Rhia ( Sirius Black's daughter)**

**Jams/OC**

**James/ Daphne Greengrass**

**James/Ginny**

**James/Hermione**

**James/ Hannah Abbott**

**James/ Susan Bones**

**James/Cho Chang**

**Any other suggestions are welcomed.**

**Plz list your choice**


	7. I guess?

**Hey Guys? Miss me? Well the results for the pairings are down there, the more you vote, the more chance of having your pairing picked. so review!**

"When are the coming?" Micheal Swifter asked his Uncle James.

"They will come when they come." James Potter said through gritted teeth. Micheal had taken to ask his uncle when James Knox and Lily were coming. Not to mention that his nephew's best friend was hre didn't help. And with them together James was about to lose his patience, but then the doors were pushed opened, and his lovely wife walked in with her elbow with a young man, laughing.

"Lily how could you? I thought you were with me?" James said with mock rage.

"Didn't you here? My new James and I are running away and eloping!" Lily said, playing along.

Then James stuck his hand out and said with a laugh," Hello, my name is James Potter, but you can call me James."

The other James shook his hand and said" Hello, James, my name is James Knox, but you can call me Jim."

At the Potter's raised eyebrows he explained," So we don't confuse our names."

Then Lily and James both nodded in understanding.

"So Ji-" James got cut off as two red haired boys bounded forward eagerly.

"Are you really the James Knox? Ethan Knox's son?" Ron asked in awe, looking at him eye to eye. Both Ron and Jim were the same height.

"The one and only." he responded with a laugh.

"Wicked" was all Ron could say before Micheal started talking.

"Hi, I'm Micheal Swifter, the Heir to the Potter family." Micheal said with arrogance. **(this is for you ****panther73110)**

Jim raised an eyebrow at his behavior, clearly this boy needed to be taken down a notch or two.

"Nice to meet you, I guess" Jim stated.

Micheal flushed angrily at the "I guess". 'Who wouldn't like me? I Micheal Swifter-Potter, I'm rich, and handsome. What more would anyone want?' Micheal mused to himself.

Jim took one look at James and Lily's mortified faces and summed up that they had not been the one who raised Micheal.

"So, do you mind if I maybe just call my parents and take a nap? It was a long flight." James asked.

Suddenly, Lily jumped and remembered she was the host," Of course, Of course, here I'll lead you to your quarters."

Lily lead him up to the secong floor, to a hall where there was only about four to five rooms.

"This is your room." she said, pointing to the first door in the hallway.

The room was spacious. It had a four-poster bed pushed up against the wall. A closet near a door, which Jim guessed to be the bathroom. The room was painted with blues, dull greens, and soft browns. A dreser was there, as well as a rug on the floor.

"Do you like your room?" Lily asked nervously.

Jim turned and, to her relief, grin widely before declaring," I love it."

**Hey guys remember, the more you vote the more chance your favorite pairing will get picked!**

**James Pairings:**

**James/Rhia-6**

**James/Ginny-4**

**James/Luna-0**

**James/Kaite Bell-1**

**Jams/OC-2**

**James/ Daphne G-3**

**James/Hermione-2**

**James/ Hannah Abbott-0**

**James/ Susan Bones-4**

**James/Cho Chang-0**


	8. AN 2

**Hey Guys, its another Authors Note from me!**

**I am just gonna make this short and sweet. **

**I am NOT going to update until I get at LEAST ****60 **** votes.**

**Thx for reviewing all of you and at the bottom, there are the results, please, by the next chappy, I WILL decide the pairing so VOTE!**

**James/Rhia-8**

**James/Ginny-5**

**James/Luna-0**

**James/Kaite Bell-1**

**Jams/OC-2**

**James/ Daphne G-5**

**James/Hermione-2**

**James/ Hannah Abbott-0**

**James/ Susan Bones-5**

**James/Cho Chang-0**


	9. Pairing Results!

**Thank you for voting, I WILL post before next Sunday. I promise. Anyways the results for the voting are at the bottom. Thank you for all voting. Not to mention reviewing. If you are upset with the choice, I am very, I mean very sorry. But it is majority vote.**

**James/Rhia-20**

**James/Ginny-8**

**James/Luna-1**

**James/Kaite Bell-2**

**Jams/OC-3**

**James/ Daphne G-8**

**James/Hermione-4**

**James/ Hannah Abbott-0**

**James/ Susan Bones-18**

**James/Cho Chang-0**


	10. Sorry!

**Hey guys I know u r waiting for a next chapter, well that isn't going to happen. U see I am going to India, without my computer. So I can't update until August 10th. I am very sorry!**


	11. The Potter Girls

**hey guys im back and redy to roll. here is the next chappy. the official pair is Harry/Rhia.**

** The Potter girls**

**Over the days Jim adjusted to the Potter household. And now it was time to meet the rest of the family.**

**The Potters do have children. As a matter of fact they had four kids. **

**The first children born were, twin girls. Kate and Emily Potter. Kate, was the first Potter in history to have plain brown hair. James and Lily guessed it was just a combination of the red and black hair. But she had inherited not only her fathers eyes, but his personality, much to her mothers chargin. Emily, on the other hand was her mothers daughter, through and through. She had her mothers, eyes, hair and face. She was a book worm, head girl and, prefect. But both the girls played quidditch. Emily Keeper, and Kate chaser.**

**Five years later their third child was born it was a boy, His name was Harold, James, Potter. He was born with little tufts, of raven black, hair, and his mummy's eyes. Born at five pounds and eight ounces, he was average. But he was as healthy as can be. Unfortunatly something terrible, occured to him that changed his life forever on Halloween. Ever since, nobody talks about the lost Potter, as they call him.**

**James and Lily's fourth and final child was a girl. Roseline Anne Potter. Rose for short though. She was definetly a mix. her hair was red, but her eyes were hazel and her face was also a mix. She liked pranking, much like her father, but she also loved reading and studying. **

**SUddenly the front doors to Potter Manor were banged open and a feminine voiced filled the house," Mummy, Daddy, we're home!"**

**James, who was sitting beside Jim and his wife in the front living room, chuckled and stood up to greet his daughters.**

**"Welcome home girls, we've missed you." James said giving each girl a hug.**

**Lily' did the same, but gave them much tighter hugs.**

**"We want you to meet someone" James said after Lily was finished.**

**"Girls, this is James Knox." Lily said gesturing for Jim to step forward.**

**"We've decided to call James over there Jim, so we won't confuse anyone."**

**Kate bounded forward and purred,' Hello there.'**

**Jim just smirked and said hi, he was used to this kind of attention.**

**Emily and Rose just said hi, though they said it while blushing.**

**There was a reason they were blushing, Jim was bloody, hot. With a capital h. Jim was standing tall at 6'3 and is still growing. He is lean, and has moved past that awkward phase. Not to mention his muscels you can tell he has. Just by looking at him, you can tell he works out, a lot.**

**"So I hear you guys play quidditch?" Jim asked, trying to strike up a conversation.**

**"Yeah, Kate and I play chasers, while, Emily plays keeper." Rose said, coming out of her shell.**

**"Yeah, I play all around because my dad says it doesn't hurt to know how to play all of the positions, but i favor seeker." Jim said.**

**"Really? That is so cool." Emily replied.**

**"So Jimmy, can I call you that? Well, I'm going to call you that. Do you think maybe we could, you know, have some one on one training?" Kate asked seducivly.**

**"Now why would you need that...**

**In between all this James and Lily had snuck away.**

**"Looks like the kids are getting along." James said to Lily as the walked up the stairs to the bedroom together.**

**"Yeah, but doesn't Jim look a little fimilar to you James?" Lily asked.**

**"Now that you mentioned it he does. You know, its funny, he looks exactly like how Harry would have looked if he had survived." James said.**

**Lily turned to James with wide eyes, "You don't think?"**

**"I don't know, I mean why would Dumbledore lie to us...**

**Hey guys! I'm back and redy to write! hpe u liked the chappy. plz review. i will post the next chappy at 100 reviews. thx for ur patience and support. peace!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This story has been adopted by udi-chan. I am sorry**


End file.
